


Late Night Sunshine

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [13]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: And is trying his best, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is a good dad, Please don't hate me for this, Songfic, This Is Sad, anyway, happy birthday kaito, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Kaito is tired and isn't sure what he's gonna do.TW's:Death (offscreen)GriefCar Accident (offscreen)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kaito & Megurine Luka, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Late Night Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 6 years old  
> Miku: 2 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Death (offscreen)  
> Grief  
> Car Accident (offscreen)

Kaito shuffled into his room, closing his door before he could notice the small head of pink hair peeking out of her own door at him.  
He glanced at the clock and winced at how late it was.  
He kept Meiko up for far too long.  
His gaze fell back to the 2-year old curled up on his bed, her sleeping form seemingly finally at peace after the hectic day.  
He sighed and took off his scarf, getting ready for bed in a haze.  
His world felt numb, his mind still not fully processing the fact that his sister and brother-in-law were gone.  
He fell onto his bed and buried his face in his hands,  
I still have to call mom and dad and tell them, then talk about what we’re gonna do with Miku, and talk to CPS too.  
God how is the funeral going to go?  
He lay back on the bed turning his face to look at Miku, smiling sadly, at least she had finally calmed down.  
He couldn’t imagine what she was going through, or how she was processing this whole thing.  
Kaito’s tired smile faded as he stared at his niece’s face,  
Did she even understand what was happening?  
Did she understand that her parents were gone?  
He glanced back up at the ceiling, rolling onto his back. A dull headache from crying and lack of sleep making itself more known, his eyes starting to burn in his skull.  
He groaned, the weight of the day crashing into him.  
What am I going to do?  
A sniffle broke him out of his thoughts.  
He looked back over to find Miku crying in her sleep, her face contorting in panic.  
He quickly turned back on his side, reaching out but hesitating before he could pull her into a hug.  
What do I do?!  
Kaito’s tired brain was trying to catch up with the situation, his thoughts sluggish.  
A whimper caught his attention again, making him quickly scoop the two-year old in his arms, sitting up with her in his lap.  
He rocked back and forth, trying to shush and calm her, her small form clinging onto him as her crying fit got worse.  
He quickly glanced towards his door, hoping that Meiko and Luka weren’t awoken by this.  
Miku’s sobs were growing louder.  
Kaito took a deep breath, letting the weight of the situation fall off his shoulders,  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.”  
He felt his niece’s sobs growing weaker,  
“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,”  
He looked down and saw Miku’s tear filled eyes gazing back up at him, he smiled down at her and brushed her long teal hair out of her face.  
“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
He sang low and soft, doing his best to not wake the other members of the house.  
Miku wrapped her tiny arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.  
“Sing more?” her tiny voice muffled by his shirt.  
He chuckled but continued,  
“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms.”  
He hugged her tightly, tears starting to prick at his eyes,  
“But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried.”  
He felt tears sliding down his face, he cradled his niece closer as he let himself cry.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
Miku’s tears had quieted down, only sniffling every now and then, relief washing over Kaito.  
He felt Miku lean away, he looked down at her and was surprised when her tiny hand came to cup his face and wipe away his tears.  
“You are my sunshine,” her tiny voice filled the air, “my only sunshine.”  
Kaito smiled sadly, letting out a shuddering breath.  
“You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Miku continued, her face lighting up when her uncle joined in.  
“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
The two finished together, a comfortable quiet blanketing the room. Miku sitting comfortably in her uncle’s arms, eventually letting out a yawn and making Kaito chuckle.  
“It’s far past our bed times, don’t ya think?”  
Miku nodded, already falling asleep against his chest.  
Kaito layed down, letting Miku stay on top of him, gently combing his fingers through her hair. Eventually falling asleep himself.  
He could worry about all this stuff tomorrow.  
Outside the door Luka sat against the door, her nightgown pooling around her legs.  
Sighing, she moved to stand and sneak back to her room.  
Vowing to herself to not let her family be hurt ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So for Kaito's birthday I decided to torture him emotionally,  
> Happy Birthday Kaito.  
> I promise something fluffy for next time!


End file.
